Les Miserables Mistep
by ngreen3023
Summary: Stuart has been in love with Raj for months. And now he is finding it harder and harder to keep both his hands and his feelings to himself.


"Did you want the white or the red to go with dinner?" asked Raj as he held out both options for Stuart to choose from. Stuart thought over both choices. He didn't really know which wine went with their dinner, not that he cared he just wanted some form of alcohol in his system.

"Well since you keep nudging the red towards me I guess I'll have to go with that,".

"Good choice Stuart. You have excellent taste in wine," Raj smiled and left Stuart on the couch as he went to the kitchen to put the white wine up.

"Especially since I know nothing about them and I can't pronounce any of the brands you have!" Stuart yelled.

"It's not my fault you can't read Hindi. Blame America's sub-par education system," Raj returned to the couch with a corkscrew and sat down a little too close to Stuart, not that either of them were complaining.

"I took Spanish up until my senior year of High School," Stuart replied grabbing the corkscrew from Raj and popping open the bottle of red.

"And how much Spanish do you still know?" asked Raj as he handed his glass to Stuart to be filled.

Stuart thought for a moment trying to come up with a sentence in Spanish that had nothing to do with food or those drunken nights and Sunday afternoons of watching Dora The Explorer. "None," he admitted.

"Exactly my point. So are you ready for the big movie surprise?" A few months ago Howard and Bernadette started having regular date nights. Since this got in the way of Sheldon's schedule, once a week every other week their group dinner was canceled. They had tried just replacing Howard with Stuart on those nights, as they had when Howard was still in space, but it didn't work out. Sheldon told them that since Howard was back on Earth and simply unable to attend Stuart would not be able to replace him, instead Howard gets a strike on his record for every dinner that gets canceled. Howard was fine with the decision, he had taken the class so many times he didn't really need to pay attention anymore.

"Sure. What exactly am I in for this time? Heart break? Comedy? Musical? Classical love story?"

"All of the above actually. Tonight we will be watching the wonderful movie adaptation of a play that was based on a book: Les Miserables!"

Stuart rolled his eyes. He wasn't a big fan of musicals or Hugh Jackman for that matter. When he voiced that opinion Raj just replied with a "Poo Poo, Stuart," and he had to watch as Raj slipped the disc into the Blu-Ray player. And if his eyes lingered on Raj's ass for a moment as he bent over. Well he had the alcohol to blame for that. Despite the fact he hadn't taken a sip yet. Can you get drunk from just sniffing the wine? Stuart had hoped so.

Raj settled into the couch next to Stuart as close as possible without being too close. "This is going to be great. Little warning, though: I cry A LOT when I watch this movie. So I'm probably going to need your shoulder and a whole bunch of tissues." Raj gave Stuart that dopey smile that Stuart couldn't help but return. He liked the way Raj smiled. How bright and straight his teeth were.

"Well I'm used to being the one crying on others shoulders. The change of roles is welcome I guess. Any snot or drool on my shirt and you're replacing it though." Stuart tried to make the last part sound like a joke but in reality he was jealous of Raj's wealth. Not only was he born into money but he made a decent salary at his job as well. Raj could not only replace Stuart's shirt but he could buy out an entire department store for him. Stuart found that both intimidating and sexy.

Soon the music of the opening song began to play and Stuart began to drink. After his first two glasses the movie actually got good. He didn't even mind Hugh Jackman. That was when he realized that he was drunk.

Raj on the other hand was drunk by the time Jean Val Jean took refuge at the church. The more people sang and the more he drank the worse Raj got.

Raj, Stuart noticed, was a dual-type drunk. He starts off a quiet geeky guy, then with his first drink he because the asshole drunk. By his fifth drink he turns into clingy drunk. He gets extremely touchy feely and loses all respect for personal boundaries. Not that Stuart was particularly complaining.

By the time Anne Hathaway died Raj was a complete wreck. He was sobbing and clinging to Stuart. He had somehow found his way onto Stuart's lap. Raj had both arms wrapped around Stuart's shoulders, his face buried into the side of his neck.

Stuart was frozen in place. Raj was so close. Closer than anyone had ever been before. He was so warm and soft. So perfect. This is all that Stuart had wanted since he started hanging out with Raj more often. He wanted to be close to him. To touch him and hold him. Kiss him. But he had always held back, unsure of how Raj would respond.

"I'm sorry for picking such a sad movie, Stuart," whimpered Raj against Stuart's neck, each breath sending waves of pleasure through Stuart's body.

"It's all right Raj. I'm actually enjoying it." _More than you could possibly know_. Stuart's arms found their way around Raj's waist and pulled him in closer. Raj nuzzled into Stuart's neck in response.

"You're really warm Stuart." Raj opened his eyes and looked up at Stuart with that big goofy grin that Stuart had come to love.

Stuart couldn't help himself anymore. He had been holding back for months. His desire was quickly beating his self control into submission. He slowly leaned his head forward. Raj was so close and so warm. So soft, so perfect. And so was the feeling of his lips against Stuart's.

Raj let out a gasp of surprise, soft and wanton. Stuart used the opportunity to begin exploring Raj's mouth with his tongue. It didn't take long for Raj to begin to reciprocate the kiss. They stayed that way for what felt like hours, tongues wrestling and hands exploring.

Raj laid back on the couch and pulled Stuart down on top of him. They began to rock back and forth, their bodies sliding against each other. Their breath grew heavy and their kisses more sloppy as they desperately worked towards orgasm.

Stuart found a place on Raj's neck that made him make the sexiest noises. Stuart latched on to it and began to lick and suck on it until Raj was weakly babbling underneath him.

The only word Raj could say was Stuart's name. Over and over again. Matching each thrust. Each one followed by a moan of pleasure. He was close. His legs wrapped around Stuart's waist and he began to move faster and faster, harder and harder.

"Come for me Raj." Stuart whispered between ragged breaths. "Come for me." And he did. Hard. Raj's legs became vice grips around Stuart as he screamed in sweet sexual agony.

Stuart wasn't far behind him. He slumped onto Raj, completely spent, his head throbbing. "I love you," he whispered.

Fear went through Stuart, turning his blood to ice. He sat up an explanation on his lips but found Raj asleep under him.

When Raj woke up in the morning Stuart had been gone for hours.

~Did very minimal editing on this. Let me know about any mistakes!~


End file.
